


Master of the City

by pushkin666



Series: Undiscovered Country [4]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Art, Community: lewis_challenge, Lewis Fright Fest 2014, M/M, Pre-Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphic created for the most recent fic (Of Blood and Spirit), in the Undiscovered Country verse.</p><p>It shows James Hathaway - Master of the City of Oxford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of the City

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the Latin is _In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost"_. 
> 
> The ring on the graphic shows the emblem of the Hospitaller Knights, and it later became the symbol of the Knights of Malta.
> 
> The eight points are said to symbolize the eight points of courage:  
> Loyalty  
> Piety  
> Generosity  
> Bravery  
> Glory and honor  
> Contempt of death  
> Helpfulness towards the poor and the sick  
> Respect for the church

Master of the City

 


End file.
